katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Swish Swish
"Swish Swish" è una canzone della cantante californiana Katy Perry , rilasciata come terzo singolo dal suo quinto album di studio "Witness ''" il 19 Maggio 2017. Il singolo vede la collaborazione della rapper Nicki Minaj , con background vocali di Fatboy Slim , dalla sua canzone "Star 69" e una sample di "I Get Deep" di Roland Clark. La canzone è una risposta a "Bad Blood " di Taylor Swift nei versi di Katy , mentre Nicki provoca con una diss la sua nemica Remy Ma. Release Il 18 Maggio 2017 , Katy ha annunciato tramite il suo profilo Instagram che avrebbe rilasciato un nuovo brano a mezzanotte , nel fuso orario della costa orientale degli Stati Uniti. "Swish Swish" divenne disponibile su iTunes con il preordine di ''Witness . Poco dopo il release del singolo, i critici hanno osservato che la canzone sembrava una risposta alla canzone di Taylor Swift del 2014 "Bad Blood " , rilasciata come singolo nel 2015 e secondo molti rivolta contro Katy Perry . Quando Jimmy Fallon , durante un'intervista, chiese a Katy Perry se la canzone si riferiva a qualcuno in particolare, Katy ha risposto che è un "inno contro il bullismo", I versi di Nicki Minaj , invece, sono una chiara diss a Remy Ma, una rapper sua nemica , e la stessa Nicki l'ha confermato. Il 22 Maggio , Katy ha cantato al The Late Late Show with James Corden , in un carpool karaoke (ovvero un karaoke cantato in auto). Al termine del karaoke di "Swish Swish", James Corden le chiese della sua presunta "faida" con Taylor Swift scoppiata nel 2013 , e Katy gli rispose " Effettivamente c'è una situazione. Onestamente ha cominciato lei ed è il momento che la faccia finita". Sulla copertina del singolo, c'è la foto della mano di Katy, con tanto di anello, che tiene uno scontrino con scritto KARMA COFFEE TEA. Il caffé rappresenta Nicki Minaj, il tè rappresenta Katy Perry. Tuttavia si tratta di un'unica bevanda il cui prezzo è 99 dollari. Promozione Katy Perry ha cantato "Swish Swish" da sola al Saturday Night Live il 20 Maggio 2017. Durante l'esibizione si è avvalsa di vari membri di gruppi LGBTO (Lesbiche Gay Bisessuali Transessuali Omosessuali) e di Russell Horning un ragazzino di quindici anni che indossava uno zaino, divenuto noto per l'esibizione. L'esibizione è una chiara risposta a "Bad Blood"; infatti mentre Taylor Swift ha usato molti personaggi famosi per il video del singolo , Katy ha usato una corte alquanto strana e colorata , un'ovvia presa in giro a "Bad Blood". I membri della "corte" che si sono esibiti sul palco , oltre Russell Horning, sono: Brenda Dharling con Svetlana Stoli , Brita Filter con Lil Miss Hot Mess , Alotta McGriddles con Indya Xtravaganza , Jose Gutierez Xtravaganza con Gisele Xtravaganza , Vivacious con Joseph Quijano Xtravaganza , Scarlet Envy con Harmonica Sunbeam , Kimberly Smallz LaBeijia con Najla Gilliam ed infine Pattaya Hart con Yuhua Hamasaki . Un'altra esibizione live, tenuta al concerto del Witness Worlwide , Katy ha leggermente modificato il testo , infatti dopo il verso "Don't opinions/ from a sellfish or a sheep" aggiunge "God blessed on you journey/Oh Baby Girl!". Ha aggiunto questa frase in maniera improvvisata, per fare un complimento ad una fan, sostituendo la frase "Don't you come for me / No, not today" Video Ufficiale Il 3 Agosto 2017, Katy Perry ha pubblicato un lyric video della canzone, nella quale appaiono alcuni ballerini e la ballerina e cantante brasiliana Gretchen . Katy e Nicki non appaiono nel video. Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry